


Beauty And The Beast

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disney World, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Romance, can you tell i've never been to disney world, gerard is grumpy, luke is also grumpy, poorly described rides, yes there is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke is determined to get matching shirts.





	Beauty And The Beast

Luke was practically vibrating, dragging Gerard by the hand- he could keep up if he felt inclined to do so, but Luke seemed to be enjoying man handling him. “Fuck the Eiffel tower, I changed my mind this is way better. And everything is made of sugar, you’re gonna love it. They do the best drinks here, you can have marshmallows in basically everything. And the RIDES. We have to buy matching shirts.” Gerard just laughed at Luke, and the obscene amount of pep contained in such a small figure. “You had me until the last part.” Luke just made a noise of excitement “I’ll get you in one, trust me.” Staying in the park itself had its advantages; no extra queueing for tickets. They had left their bags- Gerard had intended to unpack (and get laid) but Luke had had other ideas. Gerard would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. 

Gerard was by no means a stingy man, and had paid for fast passes, since he had absolutely no desire to fuck around in queues all day. Especially not with someone who was honestly the most impatient person he had ever met in his life. Luke had chosen to use it on what Gerard had figured was a peter pan ride- they were to return in an hour. “What are we doing in the meantime?” Luke looked up at Gerard, and gave him a wide smile, before pulling him in another direction. Gerard was already regretting this trip. 

They slowed as they reached a queue for a Pirates of the Caribbean ride, and Luke made a noise of irritation at it- despite the fact that it wasn’t particularly long, before turning to his partner “This is gonna be awesome you know. I mean who doesn’t wanna bang Johnny Depp?” Gerard laughed at him “I'm pretty sure he isn’t actually here…but I can’t argue that he isn’t bangable.” Luke nodded, and slid his hand into Gerard's back pocket “Anything you want to do? I have a list.” Gerard gave a contemplative hum before speaking “There's only one thing I want to do.” Luke nudged him with his arm- although he kept his hand in his pocket the entire time “Pervert.” Gerard put his arm around Lukes shoulder “and knowing that you still married me. Wait, what do you mean you have a list? How long is it?” Luke let out a dramatic sigh “you’re being really boring, Gerard. It’s not that long, like 4 rides and some stores.” Gerard looked vaguely offended “I’m not being boring, I just prefer rollercoasters with ump. Less gondola ride, more…” Gerard removed his hand from lukes shoulder, putting his own together and pulling them apart as he spoke, emphasising his point “Death train; rider beware. Now with 30% more nausea.” Luke blinded at his partner “I have never felt simultaneously more attracted and unattracted to you at the same time.” 

The two of them sat in the second boat, Gerard resting his hand on Lukes thigh. Luke gave him a look that said ‘don’t even think about it’ and the older male relented and moved it to around his shoulder. The ride was actually pretty dark- Gerard could still see the wonderment on his partners face, which was to him far more interesting than a fucking boat. Surely there were more interesting rides here, or where they all just made for children? Luke flicked his head to Gerard- he looked incredibly happy but his attention was quickly returned to the surroundings of the ride. It was rather beautiful. By the time they had finished queueing, and the ride itself it was worth walking back to the first one to utilise the fast pass. This time they were at the front- although a giant fucking sail really seemed to render this fact pointless. Gerard gestured to it “Seriously?” Luke just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek “Yeah, not so fun being the tall one now is it?” 

“for the love of god can we go on an actual rollercoaster?” Luke looked up and his partner, as they made their way away from the ride, slipping his hand into his partners and using his free hand to pull his phone out, checking it for a moment “There's one that’s like a derailed track thing that looks fun.” He displayed the phone to Gerard, who nodded at him “Anything but another boat.”

Gerard got to enjoy an hour and a half of Luke complaining about a queue- that yes Luke, he is also in. He is seeing this. No, he can’t buy another fast pass for this ride. Before finally getting on the roller coaster. The bars were lowered onto them, and Gerard couldn’t help but smirk- finally something interesting. He loved Luke but he has appalling taste in rides. OF course, both of them let out the appropriate screams and laughs at the rather violent ride- Luke even threw his hands in the air at one point. 

Gerard held his hand out to Luke to help him off the ride, and didn’t bother letter go, as they walked down the steps “I'm tired” Gerard raised a brow at his partner, returning his eyes to the steps “It’s barely noon…All you’ve done today is stand around and sit down!” Luke pouted “I don’t care, I'm tired.” Gerard let out a noise of mock pity, “aawh, my poor marshmallow. Would you like me to carry you?” Luke scowled at him “Unless that was a serious offer, zip it.” Gerard just shook his head “Alright, tetchy we’ll get something to eat and get some coffee in you. You’ll be fine.” Luke just made another noise of irritation, but nonetheless decided to hold onto Gerard's arm, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked. He was definitely hungry, he was always ungodly clingy when he was hungry- not that Gerard was complaining, but he didn’t like seeing Luke unhappy even if it was for such a petty reason. After all, last time he’d skipped breakfast he’d cried in his office for half an hour because he couldn’t find his pen lid. As soon as Gerard saw somewhere that appeared to sell food, he walked over to it- all be it with Luke still attached to him, and scanned the menu. He wasn’t a particularly fussy eater- he was down for anything, as long as they had something full of caffeine to energise his grumpy half he didn’t care. “Nachos, wings, an iced tea and an iced coffee with caramel, please- in whatever cutesy name you call large.” Luke made an unhappy noise, and looked up from Gerard's shoulder “I want a waffle.” Gerard looked down at his still incredibly grumpy, and yet still adorable partner “and a waffle.” 

Gerard picked up the tray (Which he had asked for because he knew very well Luke would not be providing any assistance) and walked over to a free table, putting it down and letting Luke sit down first, before sitting beside him. Luke picked his drink up, taking a long sip while scowling lightly at the table. “cheer up, Marshmallow, it breaks my heart when you’re sad.” Luke looked at Gerard, still drinking from the full to the brim cup- it appeared to have cracker, or maybe honeycomb broken up on the top. “I'm not sad. I'm tired.” Gerard made an agreeing humming noise- there was no point in disagreeing with him when he was in a mood, and he didn’t want to start an argument over something so stupid. “Alright, well eat your waffle and we can go back to the room, alright?” Luke nodded, and picked up the waffle, taking a bite of it and letting out a pleased hum. “The snickers advert comes to mind with you, Luke.” Luke raised a brow as he continued to inhale the waffle “what?” He mumbled- although it was barely understandable. “Not you when you’re hungry.” Luke nudged him with his arm, and swallowed before planting a kiss on his cheek- a rather sticky one. “You’re forgiven.” Luke smiled lightly, and tilted the waffle to him in offering- it was nice being with someone who just understood. 

Having now eaten (and basically inhaled 2 iced coffees) Luke decided he wanted to go shopping before going back to their room. “You can fuck right off, Luke.” Luke furrowed his brow, attempting to put the shirt in Gerard's hand, who was having none of it “We both know I'm going to win, just accept the shirt or I’ll make you wear a hat too.” Gerard scowled at his partner, and folded him arms “I'm too old to wear matching couple’s shirts Luke. Way too old.” Luke sighed, stepping closer to him and looking into his eyes, an innocent look on his face “Keep being boring and I’ll assume you’re also too old to fuck a 22-year-old.” Gerard took the shirt begrudgingly “And for protesting you’re getting a hat too, lover boy.” Luke sing songed, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I hate you” Gerard spoke, deadpan in tone- “I know.”  
Gerard opened the hotel room door, and let Luke go in first- swinging his bags happily. “Holy shit, Gerard what did you do…” Gerard pushed the door closed and stood behind his partner, resting a hand on his side- he had paid for the hotel to deliver flowers (pink and white of course) and rose petals to be scattered around the bed. Luke was a romantic, and Gerard really wanted to get laid. “I’m being romantic. I can do that you know, if I feel so inclined.” Luke turned himself round and wrapped his partner in a hug “This is so much though…we’re in Paris, in Disneyland Gerard this must have cost a fortune I-” Gerard shushed him, chuckling lightly and pulling away from him to look at him “I love you, Luke. Money doesn’t matter, you do and I want to spoil you. You’re the one who keeps referring to me as a sugar daddy, don’t I have to keep the standard up?” Luke laughed at his response, and gave him a kiss “You just want to have sex.” Gerard gasped dramatically. “are you implying that I would use clichés to seduce you?” Luke hummed at him “Like you needed to.” He muttered, connecting their lips again and letting his weight drop onto the bed, taking Gerard with him. 

They let the kiss deepen naturally, staying in that moment for a while; encapsulated in their bubble. Luke had one of his legs wrapped loosely around Gerard's, one hand threaded through his hair and the other on his back- Gerard was using his own arms to hold himself up so he didn’t crush his partner. Gerard dipped his head down, kissing along Lukes jawline “God I love you.” Luke let out a noise of contentment, and closed his eyes “So much” Gerard shifted his weight, freeing one of his arms to allow him to slide a hand up Lukes chest- underneath his shirt. Luke pulled at Gerard's sleeves, removing the button up that Luke had literally never seen buttoned up from him, and sliding his own hand up his shirt, running his hand over his chest. “you have too many clothes on” Luke stated, although part of him wanted to just do nothing and let Gerard spend the next two hours dropping kisses down his neck. Gerard sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off- Luke took the opportunity to remove his own- somewhat less smooth from his lying position. Gerard dropped himself back down pretty swiftly, sliding his hand down to Lukes jeans and slipping his hand into them, palming at his partner. Luke rolled his hips into his hand, letting out a noise and pulling Gerard's head back down to restart the kiss. “I need you” Luke mumbled against Gerard's lips; who responded with a hum “That’s what I like to hear.” Gerard sat up again, undoing lukes jeans and tugging them down with his boxers- in one ungodly swift move, before flipping him over, and leaning over him, dropping kisses along his shoulder blade. Luke let out a noise of pleasure as Gerard dropped himself down, kissing his way down lukes back. Gerard slid his hands to Lukes rear, and dipped his head to press his tongue against Lukes entrance. Luke let his jaw slack and let out a whine; rolling his hips back and burying his head in the soft hotel pillow. Gerard let out a low hum which resulted in Luke letting out a moan as he pressed himself back against his partners tongue. “Fuck” Luke let out a groan; balling his hands into fists. Gerard pulled his head away, and pressed two of his fingers into his partner, leaning over his frame and savouring the noises of desperation coming out of his younger half. Luke shuffled himself onto his knees, arching his back and pushing himself back against Gerard's hand. “oh my God. Please just-” Luke faded off, seeming to forget that he was mid-sentence. Gerard sat back, removing his fingers from his partner, who responded by flipping himself over and lifting his legs up; bending his knees. Gerard unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down, kicking them off and abandoning them on the floor before slotting himself between lukes legs. Luke wrapped one leg around his partners and threaded a hand through Gerard's hair; who lined himself up with Lukes entrance before pressing himself into him. Luke arched his back and let out a whimper; which was promptly swallowed by Gerard as he engaged him in a kiss. Gerard set a rhythm, keeping himself slouched over his partner, who was rolling his hips and urging him closer with one leg. Luke continued to moan into Gerard's mouth; who slid a free hand down to Lukes crotch, matching his thrusts and letting out a low groan. Lukes jaw slacked, and he arched his back, spilling onto Gerard's chest. Gerard pulled out of his partner, rolling off him and lying beside him “Now who’s a two p-” Gerard's comment was interrupted by his own groaning as Luke slid himself down and took his length in his mouth. Gerard threaded his fingers through his partners hair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes- he still couldn’t believe he let himself go 17 years without this. Gerard dropped his hand from Lukes hair; hips bucking as he spilt into his partners mouth. Luke slid himself back up the bed- swallowing and resting his head on Gerard’s chest, who wrapped an arm around him. “I love you” Luke mumbled into Gerard's chest “So much.” Luke tilted his head up slightly “more than anything, seriously.” Gerard gave Lukes arm a squeeze, running his hand up and down it “I know, Luke and I know you know the feeling is mutual.” Luke nuzzled into his chest “I know. But I can’t take you to Paris.” Luke had his eyes closed; he was incredibly comfortable right now. “I don’t need you to, Luke. Being my husband is all I want from you, I do this” Gerard gestured around the room with his unoccupied hand “because I can afford to. I know you wouldn’t go anywhere if I couldn’t afford to do it, and I like making you happy. Believe me Luke, you’ve given me everything I could ask for.” He dipped his head down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Luke made a noise of half agreement, letting out a long breath “Guess that means I’ll just have to keep paying you back with sex.” Gerard let out a laugh “If you want to wear matching shirts you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, truth be told I can't decide how I feel about this one but decided to post it anyway. Gerard feels a little OOC, in the sense that he would definitely enjoy the rides more than I have written. I might add another chapter to this one post coitus to show that he isn't a douche.


End file.
